realm_of_midgardfandomcom-20200213-history
Deathsingers
The Deathsingers are an assassin organization based in the new nation of Symphonia. Description Deathsingers all dress in leather gear designed for sneaking and carry assassin's tools, such as daggers and wires, but their most notable features are their masks. Each Deathsinger has a different mask to simoultaneously identify them among their group and keep their true identity secret from others. While they are trained in stealth and physical combat, the main power implemented by the Deathsingers is their use of the most basic forms of Musica Magica to a deadly degree. Many of them have also developed their own personal variations of powerful sound-based killing spells. There is also a sub-group of the Deathsingers from the Sunset Islands who do not have any Musica Magica talent, and instead fight with martial arts and heavier weaponry. The original training center for the Deathsingers is based in the Temple of Sound in Mozheim, within the catacombs beneath the Temple. A new one was established underneath Melodica after it was liberated from a warlord, in winding tunnels and chambers with entrances in many back-alleys. The Deathsingers are currently at war with Eros Sanguis, who holds most of his animosity towards them for inconveniencing him once in Gama Nueve. Known Deathsingers Plague Doctor - '''The leader and head instructor of the Deathsingers, who wears a plague doctor's mask as well as a leather hood. He has mastered many of the secrets of sound. His true identity is '''Portamento Cadenza. Domino - 'A young member of the Deathsingers but one of its most important. Domino has long black hair with a domino mask across her face. Her true identity is 'Requima d'Harmonia, '''who became a Deathsinger to avenge her father's death. While her training is not fully complete yet, she does have a skill of her own, '''Lover's Lament. The spell is generally cast through a kiss, in which she sings a note down the victim's throat to burst their lungs. Tragedy & Comedy - '''A duo of Deathsingers, some of the first, who wear the frowning and smiling masks of Tragedy and Comedy. Tragedy, who is really '''Lyrica Glocken, has mastered The Shriek. Though many wielders of Musica Magica can perform a basic scream do disorient opponents, none can do it as quickly nor as powerfully as Tragedy, who can even kill people. Comedy is skilled with the Quiet Lullaby, a sleep spell that is almost undetectable until it has already put its target(s) to sleep. His true identity is that of Arpeggio Tambour. Skull - '''Wearing a skull mask, Skull is one of the Deathsingers' most travelled infiltrators. He is currently in Diguofeng, serving Empress Sian Wu. '''Pharaoh - '''Wears a golden pharaoh's death mask. Pharaoh sings the complicated '''Vengeance Curse '''song, causing vivid hallucinations of people from the target's memory attacking them. The first one was killed by Eros Sanguis. '''Clown - '''He wears a colorful clown's mask. The first one died in Gama Nueve at the hands of Eros Sanguis. '''Jester - '''Dressed in jester's motley. The jingling of his bells can cause intense illusions and disorientation. '''Harlequin - '''A female version of Clown, '''Chitarra Battente '''is a new but devoted Deathsinger. '''Sun & Moon - '''A pair that wear masks of a sun and crescent moon. The first pair's identities were a mother daughter pair, '''Tarantella & Lafina Allegretto. The new pair are twins, Sonette & Nonette Repente. Tiki - '''Wearing a tribal tiki mask. '''Pumpkinhead '-' Wears a jack-o-lantern shaped helmet as a mask. Taiji/Tora - '''The leader of the warrior section of the Sunset Islanders. Taiji - or Tora as he is sometimes called - wears a mask with a taiji (yin-yang symbol) on it. His true identity is that of '''Leon Ashrtee, the lord of the Sunset Islands. As such he has no Musica Magica power, but is a skilled martial artist and is bonded to the hellhound Shiska. Tengu - '''Male warrior from the Sunset Islands wearing a bright red Tengu mask. Real name '''Calung. Noh - '''A female warrior from the Sunset Islands wearing a Noh mask. Real name '''Hula. 'Oni - '''A Sunset Islander wearing a brightly colored oni mask. The first Oni, whose mask was red, died in Gama Nueve at the hands of Eros Sanguis. The second one wore a blue mask, and was also killed by Eros, for kicks. The third wears the same blue mask. '''The King in Yellow - '''A near featureless mask with only eye holes and a small mouth. The King's mask was given to Samba d'Harmonia as a peace offering between him and Symphonia, as well as an invitation to join their order and learn how to use the powers he inherited from his mother. The mask was lost with him, and he was not replaced. '''The Masque of the Red Death -' A mask kept within the vaults of the Temple in Mozheim, shaped like a red skull face. It is reserved for a specific Deathsinger who may never take it up. Category:Guilds Category:Symphonia